


Healing Your Soul

by Emiel_Regis_R_Terzieff_Godefroy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dettlaff Wants Tea, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Geralt Feels Alone, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Regis have to Deal with Alot of Feelings, Slow Romance, Vampires Need Hugs, Visiting Friends in Novigrad, healing a broken heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiel_Regis_R_Terzieff_Godefroy/pseuds/Emiel_Regis_R_Terzieff_Godefroy
Summary: Dettlaff has been trapped and was defeated by the witcher. Lied down in his ultimate form.  Syanna was saved by the ribbon and he decided to use all his frustration against the witcher and his dearest vampire friend. Regis didn't see any salvation in Dettlaf's eyes. Determined to finish the pain and save the dark vampire with his death taking out all his blood was stoped by Gerald who faced the monster differently.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75





	1. Saving The Beast of Beauclair

The beast was helpless in the ground, claiming to his friend for help, not knowing yet if it was a desperate forgiveness request for a second chance or a friendly face into all the bleeding pain that he was claiming to stop it.

The grey hair vampire approached slowly asking Gerald to leave so at least Dettlaff could die with a little dignity. Instead, Gerald did not move.

“Gerald, please, don’t make it harder to me", said Regis, avoiding eye contact with neither of his friends.

“it does not need to end like this, Regis", the wolf said slowly. 

“I ask you as my dearest friend ” the vampire closed his eyes tightly " Dettlaff crossed the final line, all this just for a girl, no Geralt, he lost his control and turn into a monster that deeply feared"

"Save your limits to yourself, old vampire" interrupted Gerald, holding the vampire shoulder "I'll not aloud you to end it after all we did and I don't want you to see your friends' head without a neck" 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m saving you both," Geralt said as if was obvious, he passed by his friend who was stunned and lost, to kneel before the beast. Dettlaff stoped healing after his body was in one piece, the blood still running from his wounds "After all you said he has a very sensitive character. I'm not a good love expert, but if humans could do what Dettlaff is capable, this would be very common." 

“How do you want to proceed?” Regis asked, closer to his friend “the duchess requires his head.

"I'll pick some head of a katakan, it'll not be so hard to find one on the streets. Do you still have his ring?" the witcher asked looking at the vampire who still looks lost and recovering from the battle against his blood brother.

"Very persuasive Geralt, are you going to affirm that a katakan's head is the same as a hight vampire when we are in our true form and show then the ring as an extra proof that it was from Dettlaff." Regis could read his friend's mind as a book now. "But how it will convince Syanna that it is Dettlaff's head, she is not easy to deceive. I don't know how close they were so if she..." 

"No, I don't think she saw his true form. Just watch" the witcher received the ring from Regis who was starting to accept the idea of letting his friend alive "Have a bit of faith in him, Regis” the witcher reaffirm looking directly into the vampire's black eyes, who looked back, feeling his heart speeding up. 

“Thank you, Geralt," Regis said, contracting his lips, trying to contain his painful expression "I just hope this is the right thing to do and will no extend the damages that woman did "

“That's why he will need us" said the wolf, relieved when the pain over the vampire turned into a questionable look “use Roach to carry Dettlaff to Corvo Bianco, people are too scared to be curious tonight. I will meet you two there after I finish the contract” he said "Fell as you were at your home, do whatever you need”

Regis needed some extra seconds to process the words the witcher was saying. 

A Witcher, a boy created to kill monsters like him and especially his friend, who the blood of his victims was still fresh over his claws and allies that he commanded to destroy the city. Even he was going to kill Dettlaff. besides everything, he did for him. Now he is facing those soft yellow eyes, making him feeling something that was rare into his vampiric chest, a warm feeling. Regis feels lucky to know this man, who he felt in love with since the day he saw him.

Geralt called Roch and helped the vampire with some effort to put Dettlatt, who was still in his ultimate form to be carried by the mare. The witcher gave a last look to the vampires and left the area taking the ring. 

Regis did not waste time guiding the mare with his blood brother to Corvo Bianco. 

His mind was full of thoughts and his tongue still incapable to move as usual. He saw some guards looking straight to him and the weird shape that was covered by a blanket. Because of his state after the battle, the guards just looked at him as if he was just more one who was severed attacked by the vampires and was moving a corpse. Because he was still far away for being completely healing from the encounter with Vilgefortz, his nose was still bleeding and some of his muscles and flash were giving him a painful company that he was not accustomed to, but the stress and overwhelming was his inner enemies stopping his natural recovering.

When Dettlaff did a struggling noise behind the cover

"I'm afraid Geralt is wrong about you my friend, but also I hope you aren't too far from the recover as you seem to be for me.” The old vampire said looking where it should be his friend’s head.  
“You have to forgive me, my friend, I barely can recover myself now" his eyes were heavy while he guided Geralt's mare who looks happy. "but for now I think is a good thing, it will keep you limited so we can focus on your unstable mind. no more kills while you are in this vulnerable situation. 

Dettlaff looks impassive just breathing heavily as if he was having a nightmare. 

The winery was really charming as Regis saw it during the day when he visited this place some days ago to give Geralt his mutagen generator as a gift. He really was not expecting to end like this. He was ready to say goodbye to the wolf after all, but now, he feels even he would never predict his wolf friend's action to save the beast.

With all careful to not damage any more the young vampire, Regis lifted him from Roach, and thanks to her for all the hard work. Regis carried Dettlaff to Geralt's room, as he himself told him to do.

Now looking at his gift still untouched on the nightstand with his emotional letter under it. He felt embarrassed. His attention came back to reality when the vampire moved under the soft fabric. He could feel the bond between them, a sharp feeling of loss and rage was emanating from the defeated monster. He received this feeling as it belongs to him, this was a reaction when you share a bond with another high vampire, Regis could feel exactly how the other man was feeling as the same was happening to Dettlaff to Regis, once he decided to open his mind and heart to him. 

Regis ended going to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water, at first it looks ridiculous, but he was not going to share his blood with his pack member, not now he was soo weak trembling even to maintain standing up. The gray man pressed the wooden cup to the lips of his friend and tried to send a wave of calm while he massages his throat, so he was drinking. The next time he would provide a potion or something more appropriate.

The vampire was resting his head on the wall half-sleep while sitting on the bed next to an unconscious Dettlaff. When he heard a noise that came from the door and was gifted by the scent of his dear white-haired friend. Meanwhile, he felt excitement popping up from his heart, the vampire felt extremely embarrassing now noticing that he was using Geral's room. He didn’t move, extending his hearing skills he could hear the witcher walking, is he coming inside of this room? Did his plan work with the duchess? 

Was he going to need hours to enter in his room to cheek on him? or he would ignore him and go to sleep? Oh! He could not help himself. 

The old vampire lost his hopes over Geralt to come inside and see if they are fine, then the door opened very slowly as if even the minimum noise it could produce was able to disturb his friend and the one who was his responsibility now.

Geralt received a look from Regis who completely lost the tiredness from his body, as a cold bath hit his face. The witcher was not surprised to see his friend still awake and agitated as he wants to apologize one million times just for following what he asked him to do. Quite the contrary the white wolf was glad his friend let himself is guided. 

“Geralt” he was planning to say a long sentence when his friend made a gesture for him to come out. 

The door was closed behind them, where Dettlaff seeing not to be disturbed besides the loss of heat from the other vampire's body. Regis was not dressing his jacket nether his bag of herbs and medicine to feel more comfortable with surprised the wolf. 

"I was expecting to see you awake," said the witcher showing a bottle of mandrake “I hope you did not mind that I went to your place and grabbed something to relax our minds”

"Quite the contrary my friend, while you were out I provided some time to explore the area, perhaps a bit inconvenience but perfect knowledge to know exactly where we can share it!" said the barber-surgeon.

“Now is the Regis I used to know” with a genuine small smile “Following you”

The place was not so far from just a couple of steps. It was still possible to see the walls of what Geralt can call home, allowing Regis to hear any distress noise that the dark vampire could make if he was in need. But the sky was clean and the soft breeze from the cold night chill both of them. The cold was not as comfortable to Regis, but for now, it was perfect after all the previews events.

“Stop looking at me as if I had many thinks to say witcher, is you who are holding your own tongue to maintain yourself in silence, so, please. You look proud as if in some way your plan worked, is that a reason you are still free I presume. "Said the vampire, lifting the bottle to his lips to swallow a generous amount of alcohol to give it back to his friend.

"To start, it wasn't easy to find a corpse of a katakan that wasn't in a bad shape, you know?" said the witcher tasting the mandrake running down his throat “Syanna almost laughed when she saw the head, she was in shock and I believe just see the head of that Katakan and the ring was sufficient to calm her down, she saw what Dettlaff is capable. Now, dead as she believes, she looked really relieved" Geralt pick the ring giving it back to the vampire "She also does not want any memory of him” 

"I'm completely out of words facing all these stratagems you just made up” a little smile run over his lips "The more time we spend, the more I notice how these years changed you, my friend" Regis would have another sip but stopped by the expression was given to him "do not worry! You are surprising me in the right way and I'm glad about what you did"

Gerald changed into a soft look and permitted a long breath” Anna Henrietta on the other hand, didn't undertake so well, she was expecting to see Dettlaff's real face, his human's face. I told her that what she was seeing is the true form of him, and it would not change once he died like that, yet she ended upset. I do not blame her. She holds a great responsibility, I kind of like her acid behavior.

“And so, please kill my unassuming curiosity how it ended!" said the old vampire, passing the bottle again to Geralt, after a long sip of his brew.

“No here a plot twisty to open your mouth as you look like started to appreciate around my choices, Regis" the white wolf stopped watching the sky to focus the dark brownish eyes in front of him “I would ask you if you wanna join me tomorrow. They will bring the conclusion of the end of the best of Beclair's task and they request me to receive a reward. it would be nice to have a friendly face in the middle of the crowd who does not care about me" he extends the bottle back to the older man.  
Instead of hold the bottle as usually, Regis holds his hand over Geralt's and keep it there, feeling the warmth through his fingers by the touch "I would love to accept the invitation " he moved his fingers to the bottle now, letting Geralt's hand free "I just wonder I shall to refuse it. I don't want you to worry about my conditions” the vampire could feel the liquid burning down, not so much left inside 

“Tell me” the witcher know when something was bothering this polite man. He drank very fast to give the alcoholic container to keep him talking. 

Regis accepted this time normally and drunk slowly, but his his eyes felt to the ground instead of the witcher's face "After the battle against Dettlaff I quite do not feel right”

"Are you asking me that you need a long rest?" the witcher could not help but interrupt, paying attention to every contraction of his friend's muscle in distress and the sorrow with more evidence. 

“It’s more than that. I can’t help Dettlaff as you can see, he is still in his ultimate form, one time he needs affection and a reason to change into his humanoid form back. In other words, he is not feeling safe" the vampire looked to his hand "I can give him my blood, so he could absorb how do I feel, and maybe it could make him feel comfortable and change to his normal. But the problem is….”

The barber-surgeon looked to his friend with tired eyes, he was not going to say he was feeling weak, the sharp pain was running free over his muscle, and from the fresh wounds didn't close. He cleaned his throat giving the bottle to Geralt. he was blocked with a soft movement from the wolf. 

"You need it more than me." said the wolf. 

The vampire closed his eyes to finish it and return to look at his friend with a soft contented "thanks for understanding"

They rested their bodies for more couples of minutes, just enjoying the silence and the company of each other, even though the Vampire secretly desires to reach his hand over Geralt again. His mind came heavy and the vampire skipped some minutes of consciousness that he could not remember how many times his body showed clearly that he needed desperately a rest. Between one of his short collapse, he felt Geralt embracing him tied and speaking something next to his ear.

Regis could not help himself, but let his face felt into that rare moment that just Geralt could provide. His face fits perfectly between the neck and the shoulder of the Witcher, his lips barely touching his friend’s neck, he could feel the heat, but the vampire even in his weakness condition will never take advantage of his friend, he will never be able to forgive himself for hurting the most important person in his life. 

The witcher knows many think about vampires, but so much poorly about high vampires, besides being a friend of one. After what Regis said when they meet that Dettlaff gave him a generous quantity of his blood so he could regenerate, now he was wonder if blood besides taste like beer to his kind also has healing proprieties. He wanted to ask, but he bet Regis would ever allow himself to do it, as he well knows, Regis would prefer to suffer in silence rather than give him the right answer related this subject.

“Hey, Regis, I know you appreciate my kindness, but it does not include carrying you, I can help, you are kind of heavy," the white wolf said with concern "let's go you can have all the time you need " stroking gently the back of his friend to wake up him, it had the opposite effect "fuck" 

The white wolf waited for any response, holding Regis still appreciating a strong scent of cinnamon and herbs that he uses to hide his natural smell, he never thought he would miss it so much, now so close it almost looks like a dream it came true, having his dearest friend again. Geralt did not want to admit, he was really worried about his vampire, it just not seem like the was himself, he always shows powerful and all the energetic to any task, following him as if was nothing till now. he knows it was something related to the preview night and all or maybe, he was trying to hide more scars from his recovering and didn't allow himself to show it to Geralt, but now it finally looks he gave up. 

The vampire started to breathe, whit was not common to his kind, yes something was wrong with his friend and he will figure out. when he realized there is no way he would get any help from his friend heavily asleep. It was an overwhelming night for both, especially for Regis, who received an emotional charge, he almost killed his pack member by sucking his blood from who gave him a second life and become so close and far important as the white wolf. It was the right thing to do. 

Since the beginning, he did not desire to fight Dettlaff, but because of the magic ribbon, which saves Syanna, the dark vampire felt betrayed and started the fight aggressively and yet durant the fight he notice how Regis still was trying to protect the other. 

With a smile running freely on his lips, he lifted the vampire, who made a soft noise. To made it more comfortable the witcher put one of his arms to support his buttocks and another to hold his back and keep his face in the same place. The feeling of carrying his powerful friend warmed his heart, in a long time the witcher permitted himself to feel happiness.

Dettlaff did not move when Gerald came in holding Regis. Whit all care he laid down the vampire next to the beast, who was shaking as somehow was in distress because of his presence. He wanted to say or do something to the black vampire to try to calm down, but he felt he had not enough proximity with him. Regis made a noise that brought the wolf's attention to him. Geralt made sure both were comfortable under the soft layers and the feather's pillows, taking a blanket to keep the cold away from the damaged souls, the night was cold after the events still boiling inside of their dreams.


	2. I Will Warm You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dettlaff has been trapped and was defeated by the witcher. Lied down in his ultimate form. Syanna was saved by the ribbon and he decided to use all his frustration against the witcher and his dearest vampire friend. Regis didn't see any salvation in Dettlaf's eyes. Determined to finish the pain and save the dark vampire with his death taking out all his blood was stoped by Gerald who faced the monster differently.
> 
> English is my second language, and Grammar is not my higher score.

The witcher cursed the light of the morning, his body yelled at him to stay a bit longer, especially after the exhaustive battle against Dettlaff and all the following events. Geralt slept in the guest room, once Milene moved to the nearest village, but still visits him to make magic in his kitchen, the smell broth him from the pain, his muscles and minds protested against the idea of leaving the bed. He just wants to lay dow for the rest of the day, like his vampires friends in the next room. Wait! since when did he add an "s" to include Dettlaff as his friend? Come one, if he faces the Dark Vampire right now, he will be dead.

“Good morning, Gerald" Regis's face jumped in front of him after he was in the kitchen.

“Ah….eh Egis!? What are you doing? I th* thought you would be sleeping"

"I delightfully was, when this amusing smell of bread and sugar woke me up, besides Dettlaff like space"  
Regis tried to soften his tired frame as much as he could, but the wolf knows him well.

"Did de push you out of bed, didn't he?"

"Good morning my dear Geralt" Milene interrupted then and also saving the vampire, but his expression was obvious.

"Morning Milene! I hope Regis didn't try to figure out all your culinary secrets, by identifying every possibility you would make just by watching you picking the ingredients."

"No, instead I'm impressed with your friend. His knowledge is incredible" the lady said, putting the last basket with fresh sweet bread with fruits "Regis helped me making those bread, he is really good with his hands. He also said he will make the dinner" Milene said turning her back to both.

“Wait! What! Why are you leaving already so soon I just wake up now!" for some reason the idea of being along with Regis made him a little anxious.

"I started doing some candies for the kids and I want to finish before noon" Milene said with a large smile "Oh you two will be fine! please don't disappoint Regis, he is the most polite man I have ever met"

"Yes, I guaranteed, Regis and I have been friends for a long time" Geralt said, noticing his friend looking the ground.

"Please visit me when you back!" she opened the door to leave "See you Regis and Geralt, you are in good hands, my dear " She left, letting an inconvenient silence.

Gerald would not have his friend with him to receive the reward, but Regis decided to surprises him with his company during breakfast.

“Before you ask, of said something with your peculiar humor, I really woke up because of the smell, of the food" said the vampire, making a movement with his hand to invite the witcher to sit with him and share the warm food.

"Still hard to trust, you don't look quite rested" the wolf sited, and start to eat the sweet bread.

"About yesterday, with all respect, Geralt I have no words to apologies myself. One thing was saving me from my actions, and another was... an... I am a..." Regis closed his eyes in disappointment with himself.

The vampire dearly wishes he could be a little bit aware of Geralt's embrace and caring for him, every moment he spent with the wolf was a precious memory he wants to preserve it in his sunk heart in his personal ocean of regrets. to fill his mind with these memories and turn the dark waters of depression a bit more tolerable.

Regis cursed the tiredness that droved him away, he just remembers some fragments of what happened. He was feeling so safe, and the protection from the arms rubbing his back was dizzyingly good. His mind was lost in sensations in the scent of Geralt's neck close to his lips. His feet were lightly massaged by the hands of the witcher after he took off his shoes. But the wave of forgiveness hit him, not allowing him to remember the entire night.

“Thank you…”

“What?”

“The breakfast, it’s delicious. Is it a vampire recipe? Never tried something like this” Gerald said, knowing his friend, are feeling deeply bad at taking advantage of him and formed a long apology in his mind already, he did not want to listen to it "I did all I did because I wanted, no one forced me. I have a debt with you"

"No... It was not what I was thinking... Well, quite a bit, but precisely... It's not common for us vampires to fall completely asleep without an even tip of awareness, I should respond at any move or sound, I have to admit, I was tired, but..."

"Continue"

"I just want to make you know, My inner subconscious trust you, Geralt, I mean my entire soul if you permit me to say, if I really have one”

  
"Regis, stop" the wolf said sanding up where he was and put a hand on the chest of the vampire.

The wolf's friend was waiting for the next sentence where he would say something about he is not good with feelings or make a silly commentary to get distance from the topic a usual. The vampire know it was not the time or place to declare all his adoration for Geralt, but since he wakes up, he could not stop thinking on it, he needed to give Geralt a piece of his mind, he did not know what to do with all these feeling with was crushing his heart for the second time, for all his time with the witcher he tried so hard to ignore it, it was so deeply hidden his chest, Geralt had his heat full there is no space for him there, instead of his own old heart.

Now Geralt was touching him again, he started to feel it again, that well know pain. Maybe he was just taking advantage of the situation again. And his love will never be received.

But damn it! Could Geralt stop being so kind and off of his character? Like right now. The white wolf decided to hold his face by both hands and made him look up into the cat eyes man, the man who he adores secretly.

"I'll leave now, I want you to rest and I will make dinner. Take the bed upstairs, use the bed where I just slept if Dettlaff, moves so much" The grey hair man said, letting go of the grip. Noticing how Regis's mutton chops were surprisingly soft " and use some of my pajamas, I have loads, of them" he said walking slowly to the door. "Don't worry about me or dinner again, I will make it for us tonight!"

Geralt came out of his house cursing himself. Roach looked at him with a questionable look.

“Don’t ask! It's too early to start with all these smooth conversations. At least I'm glad I have some normal clothing here… I think I will sleep with you from now on"

The white wolf changed into a simple vest quickly, he would not enter his room, for now, fo often since Dettlaff was there, damn it! It was a good idea? Regis looks fine and spuriously less sad, but still, worry with makes him angry with himself, he feels powerless, why so many painful in those eyes?

What he could do to soften his vampire's trepidations?

Barnabas Basil interrupted his thoughts, he was glad he does not enter the house as he usually does. Geralt used this perfect timing to offer him a week off and a generous quantity of coins, which was accepted without surprise.

While on his way to the Beauclair Palace on Roach's back. Geralt stoped to a local shop to change into something more appropriate to face the Duchess but before open the door. Vesemir came to his mind, would he be proud of him? The grayscales of tones of evil are getting even thinner these past days, almost impossible to accuse the real guilty. The world is becoming crazy and perhaps himself, he could not believe the audacity of his actions in name to save his vampire friend who he would never allow him to become murder of his blood brother, it will destroy and corrupt completely his friend's mind. Regis was too charitable to suffer such pain.

Syanna is alive and a new chance of being happy was provided, she looks confident and satisfaction runs her smile, which made Geralt angry. looking at her walking free now just gave him more proves that he did the right thing, no one should be killed to save the cursed girl. she has not even a bit of regret for the damage she did.

__ Some hours later__

Dettlaff had being used and suffered by the hand of a girl who he will see in a couple of minutes, the black vampire truly loved Syanna. He saw the memories of him, cutting his own hand that committed the murder, it was intense, it was painful to watch it and judge him as a monster. To do such a dramatic reaction of killing the man, Dettlaff must hate himself for being forced to kill his human friend. It made him think about, the dark vampire can feel deep guilt. Geralt understands the humans and he figures it out that Dettlaff was no something more than a victim, and sadly desired his end. Dettlaff wanted to be killed by Regis.

It was the same guilty he felt after De la Croix's, Dettlaff chopped off his hand. In that night the same desire came up when he wanted to kill Syanna. the fact he wanted to kill his lover, the one that he gave his own heart and soul, the pain of being betrayed when he discovered she deceived him and used him, all his dearest emotions were in flames.

Syanna disappeared in from of him by magic when he came to kill her and the madness consumed him. guilty and rage boiled in his blood. He was not the only monster who Gerald left alive. He would not save just one of them in this tragic love story.

Sadly he could not say the same about the vampire. Now he was more than motived to save Dettlaff from himself.

It was a terrible celebration, Geralt couldn't believe how terrible it ended. He returned to Corvo Bianco during the sunset, it took so much time that he planned, not just because of all the long investigating he needed to do after the mess Syanna decided to create, but also for what bloody ingredients for the dinner he will make for both vampires, he wanted profoundly impress then.

Roach was resting in his stable when Geralt opened the door of his house. The scent of cinnamon and herb invaded his senses. Regis was sleeping. Not a single noise or bright eyes in the dark was seen. He lighting up the fireplace to make the place brighter and welcome, once he asked for his helpers to take a rest, and his guest was asleep, he would be in charge of there domestic tasks.

Geralt decided to check his vampires friends, first his dearest one. With all attention to every stepped to make any noise, the wolf came to the guest room on the second floor. A quick thought that he would not find Regis there made him a little afraid during his steps, but as eyes felt is his bed it was the opposite. Regis was all curled up using his own pajamas that he just dropped in somewhere outside this morning next to Roach's stable, Regis can't help himself putting him more and more into embarrassment. This vampire is unique, maybe he felt more comfortable using something with does not have soap's smell.

He left the peaceful old vampire enjoying the comfort of his dreams, to see what the other one was doing. An exciting feeling dominated his chest, a mix of insecurity and curiosity, and despite all, he also was worried about him. Opening the door, there was the beast, still feeling unsafe in his monstrous form without visible eyes. Whatever he could name his form now, he was shaking badly.

Geralt had two simple options, leave or be a good friend, Dettlaff might be angry with the witcher for not let Regis ends his pathetic life or owed his life to the witcher, but he bet the beat will not care to split him in two if he made the wrong move. Even though the pain of being alive was crushing his soul, Dettlaff would let it be clear he wasn't happy. The white wolves choose the latter one. He needed to be out of his rough character if he wanted to help the dark vampire.

It was cold and he covered the beast again with all the blankets whit was on the floor, Regis might have taken all of then this morning. It was Toussaint, why the weather was so cold? And does hight vampires feel cold so badly like that? well, they use heavy vests, they might have some problem with keeping the heat. The beast made a soft noise, clearly aware someone was close. when suddenly the ugly face approached with the claws in position to stab the wolf, but lucky he stopped for a lack of strength, the entire body of Dettlaff was visible shaking as if he was fighting to maintain his defensive position against the intruder.

"I'm here to help you, Dettlaff" Geralt said trying to sound calm, his hand almost holding his silver sword as a natural reaction "there is nothing to worry, save your energy, I'll make dinner for you soon, here"

"..." the claws of the beast just inches from the witcher's face relaxes a bit, and the wolf used that opportunity to touch his hand and bring it back to stay close to the red body.

Witchers do not die on their beds, but he definitely is the only one who let a monster to sleep in his. Apparently, the monster accepted being conducted into a less aggressive position. Geralt decided to act beyond his normal, he wants to become closer and shows to Dettlaff he could trust him, he reaches his hand to touch the cheek of the beast to see what would happen. Unfortunately, the suffered vampire didn't react positively even though was clear he was too weak to cause any damage, or maybe he was not so sure if he wanted to hurt Regis's friend.

"Calm down, Dettlaff, you save… I'll not cause you any hurt" the mouth open wide showing the white fangs "Regis and I want to protect you" he decides not to say much, the deadly mouth slowly closes "Shhh… That's it. You will recover from this"

Dettlaff was doing a warring noise, but Geralt didn't felt intimidated by it, instead, he started to rub over the covers to avoid direct contact whit his red skin the shoulder of the vampire "I don`t think you can understand me, I will leave, I'll make soup for you"

It was hard to map the expressions of the dark vampire without eyes. His beastly form was not pleasant to look at. Dettlaff allows himself to calm a bit, his face fell into the pillow, it was clear he would need a lot of time to recover. The mental damage made by Syanna was serious, he also feels the depression emanating from his trembling body all curled hugging himself looking for comfort himself. A small idea started to form into his mind.

Geralt left his new friend in peace, less stressed, and warmer. The dinner would not be made by itself. Regis was sleeping soundly, he could listen to the soft breath of him. He Knows somehow vampires shares a strong bond, a connection like a pack. He could bet that Dettlaff sent to Regis a wave of panic so Regis could receive this silence communication and come to rescue him, but no.

The smell of seafood and herbs specially the garlic invaded every corner of his house, cause he knows, Regis like it, he remembered when the first time when Dandelion decided to add loads of garlic on the soup to see if the vampire would have a bad reaction, and he was deeply frustrated when the vampire asked for more. The memories put a smile on his lips. He misses his friend's company in Novigrad.

The dinner was ready, it was not the fanciest meal but all of them needed something light to digest. Geralt went upstairs to look at the old bat, he was far asleep. It was funny to see though, a powerful vampire using his own pajama half-covered with the blanket, his belly was up and one of his arm out of the bed while all his hair was a mess, approaching, even more, he also could see he sleeps with his mouth open in a relaxed expression he never saw when he is awake. He did not want to disturb the peaceful vampire, but nothing bad it will come for a stretch and fill full the stomach.

“Wake up old vampire” Geralt started not too loud, but enough to cause a reaction, which he just moved giving his back to the witcher "Come on, you slept a lot already, I should be there"

“You can join me” Regis murmured between half-awake half asleep.

Gerald didn’t know how to respond “All right I’ll join you, but just after you ate something, you look starving” the witcher played making the vampire suddenly look at the wolf.

"Geralt! " Regis sits up in a jump. He invited Geralt to sleep with him in his dreams and was dressing his clothing. His eyes focused on the witcher's pajama, afraid of been judged.

“It fits well on you, keep it for now” Gerald said whit a funny expression looking his friend with his pajama “Come on, I added a lot of garlic as you like”

“If you allow me, Geralt, as you provided the meal, let me grab a wine to enrich our night”

In the cellar, Regis did not need much time to choose a Light-Bodied White Wine with was the best option for the occasion. His head needed to stop spinning. The cold air helped him to calm down after realized how obvious he became so attached to the white wolf. The sweet feeling surely was not mutual, was it? At least, Gerald did not make him feel a complete fool, he kind reacted nicer than he expected.

"Ah! You read my mind, Regis! I need to chill my mind" Geralt put a great portion of soup and cut the bread for them "I also made for Dettlaff, could you please give him a portion? I did this other soup as light as possible, did not know his taste"

The witcher gave Regis a cup full of a different soup with smells potatoes and vegetables and some pieces of fish "Forgive me I'm tempted to ask you, have I met a different Geralt from years ago? Or even a day? You don't look quite the same. Oh please it doesn't mean I'm disappointed to see this side of you"

“I have been very lonely my friend. Since Ciri become the Empress in the side of Emyr I have lost how many days I passed looking for contracts. Besides I simply couldn't choose only one to love in the end and I lose then both, Triss and Yeniffer” the witcher said, looking Regis with was looking him whit sad eyes “I appreciate your company, and Dettlaff”

The older would say something but Geralt looked at the door instead of him. He didn't want him to say anything, Regis understood.

Dettlaff was half sleeping when his blood brother entered, putting the soup on the nightstand, filling the entire room with the delicious smell, he moved his body to reach his brother's shoulder sending a wave of invitation and comfort.

The dark vampire instead answered with a deep sadness through the bond they share to communicate without words.

"Try it. It will warm you from inside, you need your straight back" the older vampire said.

"..." the beast sent a wave of sadness and added a wish for his death.

"I completely understand this feeling. but please consider it, we never know what the future will provide us, my friend. Accept this new change that Geralt gave to you. As you gave it to me" Regis said lighting up the candles to see him better "You will not be in this alone"

Alone, alone as Geralt was before they met.

"Dettlaff will eat the soup in his own time" Regis said coming back to the table where Gerald was waiting for him.

“Thanks, Regis ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the love!
> 
> Feel free to correct me or tell me what do you think about!


	3. We Must Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language, and Grammar is not my higher score, but I'm working on it with a friend.  
> hopefully when I felt less crazy with all this stuff around. I can concentrate more.

"Dettlaff will eat the soup in his own time," Regis said coming back to the table where Gerald was waiting for him.

“Thanks, Regis ”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I spent most of my time sleeping and unfortunately I had to have to skip your appreciable company. Again, I feel sorry, Geralt" Regis sat with curiosity in his eyes "About your day, shall you tell me?"

"I will try to save you from the little details" the wolf crossed his arms "Do you remember it was five victims' names addressed to Dettlaff to kill?"

"Whit all respect, Geralt you don't need to be an exceptional detective to deduce that was missing one"

"You are insightful as ever, Regis, to continue. Now I believe I should do it before the ceremony, to make sure no one gets kills"

"Erstwhile, Dettlaff was defeated there is no reason to worry about it. The peace mu–" he stopped when Great raised his hand with a dour expression.

"Regis, let me continue. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense why Dettlaff wanted to kill Syanna, Toussant would become a safer place without her"

"Oh please Geralt, with all respect, she was one of the members of Dettlaff'pack, she had no idea what she was getting into, being his lover, she deceived him with no consideration of using a vampire whi-"

"Regis! where are your manners?" Regis just crossed his arms.

"Forgive me, Geralt. My conduct is inappropriate, but what she did is inadmissible" the vampire closed his eyes.

When Geralt started to eat, the vampire followed with no delay. He was hungry. They enjoy the food that warmed their bodies. Appreciating the silence while the subject stills runs in their minds.

"Tell me, she never accepted him as what he truly is as you said before when we went to his house." the wolf said, finishing the second bread and his bowl almost empty.

"No, sadly no, but I truly thought that he finally found his peace. I'm afraid Dettlaff never receives love or friendship in this hostile world, even among other vampires. That was his first time" Regis said dipping his bread in the soup.

"He said I killed a dear partner when we met"

" Every vampire is unique. Dettlaff can control every vampire below his hierarchy as a high vampire, I don't believe a bruxa would return such strong feeling as freely love.

"It looks like he has the same taste and fate as me when it comes to women. Yennefer, it seems it was even in another life"

"Next time we see Yennefer, remember me to change her sweet perfumes into something some sour" the vampire was embraced by the memories "Some times I wish he could have the same experiences as me, it could sound stupid, but I enjoyed our journey together"

"..." Geralt never thought about what motivated the vampire to follow a group of humans and a witcher. How did he feel? He never understands what truly made Regis wanting so badly be part of his group. Was he also feeling lonely at that time? That he allowed having a sword pointed to his neck?

"As I told you, he is very emotional. He is not evil, a bit impulsive. His actions are merely a reflection of what he receives from this world. I'm sad how it ended"

"Hey, Regis"

"Sorry if I made the conversation become wearisome"

"Not at all, I start to understand Dettlaff. Maybe this will made you cheer you up. I didn't finish who was the fifth victim" the wolf sipped his wine.

"..." all his attention is in Geralt.

"Once Syana refused to tell by force. The last victim was Anna Henrietta. When Syanna was going to be judged by the Duchess…"

"Oh! my! let me finish my wine first!" the vampire raised his glass of wine to his lips ending it faster than recommended.

"You asked for it. Syanna wanted Dettlaff to kill Anna, without her personal murder, she did it by herself" Gerald notice the vampire even stopped blinking. waiting for the plot twist of the story.

"Please continue"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't interrupt me. Fortunately, the guards grabbed her in time, and the knifes she was planning to use to murder her sister felt on the floor. She is not dead by Dettlaff's hands, but Anna usually kind to her sister sentenced her to a worse destiny. Syanna now sleeps in a common jail, without any privilege, she also lost all her prerogatives all rights and connection with the court. Anna Henrietta made sure she will be handle like any other common criminal, until her last heartbeat.

"Oh my my, what a day!" the joy in the vampire's eyes was obvious.

"Don't make that face!"

"Please Geralt, don't tell me you are sad!" Regis made a face with took away all the tense atmosphere around them.

He never had permitted himself this level of joy.

Geralt gave up by the comical face his vampire was doing. The wolf started to laugh outright, putting his hands over his belly.

"Oh! My dear witcher! I need to get used to hearing your laughing" the vampire follows with a shy laugh trying to hide his fangs.

"Oh! No Regis, we are the heroes in this history, we can't commemorate this. Stop doing this face!"

"I dislike her for what she did to Dettlaff. He doesn't deserve it. He saved me. Knowing that she will have a bitter life makes me happy"

"Yeah, her sister had the posture of a true vigilante. After all, she would have been dead if it weren't for her guards" Geralt have him another wide smile, Regis seeing to joys black humor when the subject was the cursed girl "She might prefer be dead now"

"If you allow me to describe my feelings. Yes! She got what she deserves!"

"Now show me your evil laugh" Geralt laugh enjoying see his vampire opening himself even though they were making fun with the girl who was responsible for Dettlaff’s fate. Was he listening to them?

Regis laughs softly covering half of his face.

"Come on Regis, show me your teeth at least! It all ended in a fucking mess and I fuck need a rest!" the white wolf said relaxing his body against the chair’s back with closing his eyes.

The witcher was enjoying the moment and stayed like that for some seconds. Returning to his well know personality. When the wolf reopened his eyes. He was gifted with one of the rarest moments. Regis was giving him a full set of sharp fangs in an open smile.

No sound came out of his vampire's throat, but his contentment was there. Regis was so accustomed to being among humans that he rarely permits himself to show what he truly is. As Regis describes he felt like being in an endless uncomfortable situation and any wrong movement, just to relieve the tension a bit. It would be enough to call him a monster and want his heart pierced.

The oldest vampire always has been discreet, and with that, he always seemed restrained to open up fully. Geralt looks at his friend's fangs, and Geralt had to admit seeing those fangs so expose was an intimate moment for him, and more than necessary attractive. He would like to know more about hight vampires.

"What did you put is this wine, my old bat friend?" Geralt tried to recompose himself, seeing the bat whit that sassy's expression warms him. He couldn't handle how good was see him out of his usual concern printed so deeply in those black eyes.

“Nothing my wolf friend, I can affirm”

"Doesn't look like... anyway, she deserved it. I have to admit"

"I should have come with you to see it first hand. I appreciate staying by your side"

"I missed your vampire magic to make all the investigation easier. After the duchess's almost murdered bt Syanna. I did an investigation to find the last note with the name of Anna Hsenrieta on it"

"You are getting used badly, my friend"

"There was a kid. Ah! You should have to see it. I had to cast Axi twice on him, but I really need to learn one or two phrases from your soft persuasion " the wolf looks with satisfaction but saw those worries coming back through the dark eyes.

“I presume you will not let me part with Dettlaff far from humans till he restabilizes and as far as possible even feel comfortable with his own existence again" the gray man stopped talking, cursing himself for bringing his dark humor again.

"..." the wolf looked at his friend suddenly as he was hit by an arrow.

"Sorry, Geralt" Seeing his friend happy has hard when he had so many affliction and sorrow yelling at him. The reaction that Geralt gave him crushed his heart.

"Regis" the wolf broth the vampire out of his distress "Finish your dinner, I'm not that bad of cooker to make you want desperately to run away, because you can't say you didn't like it"

"No! Quite the contrary, I loved it! I forgot to thank you. The unmistakable taste of garlic, the little touch of spices from Toussaint. These fresh potatoes. Who wouldn't appreciate this snakehead fish cooked in a low temperature that dissolves in your mouth? Please, I ask for more, second round" the witcher gave him a look, after adding a good portion into his half-empty bowl.

"Sorry, Regis"

The vampire intend to give back the favor to Geralt, who accepted it" No, my apologies, I just can't take my mind out of it"

"I know you, old vampire. I would be disappointed if you stop being so concern about others. I want to share an idea after our dinner"

"Let's appreciate then" Regis fished enjoying the rest of the dinner.

Some minutes later, they were sitting in the same place as the last night, but this time Geralt made a bonfire to keep the cold away from both. The winter had come. The taste of the soup still perceptive in their mouth and the feeling of fulfillment and comfort after a good meal.

Instead of sitting in front of the vampire, as usual, Geralt sat down next to Regis, their shoulder barely touching each other. It did not pass without notice by the vampire who appreciates the proximity.

"I brought the rest of the wine. We are drinking it slowly in comparison to your Mandrake brew" the wolf said, giving the bottle to his dearest friend.

“Still I appreciate the taste"

They let the time pass by them just enjoying watching the fire consuming the woods. The moon was almost full, with made Regis a bit worry, he would not be in control of his appearance on that coming full moon day. His humanoid form will be taken into a giant bat form.

“I want to travel to Novigrad with Dettlaff and you"

"What? The most populous city?" Regis was hit by surprise.

"I will give you a simple, yes?" the wolf said, seeing nothing wrong.

"I'm afraid this idea is out of the question. Dettlaff is not prepared to be around humans yet. He's in deep suffering and delicate moment. This is not the same as humans when they just broke up. When a vampire loves someone. We really gave our soul and blood for this dearest person" Regis said

"Unfortunately I know this feeling better than I wish. If you said it's worse for a vampire. It looks extreme" Geraldt made a mental note to remember this in the future.

"There was a time when I... well, broke up with my beloved one... I perish myself into endless pain. To forget it, I lose myself into a savage blood drinker. ingesting a tremendous quantity of blood makes me tingle and doped my mind. One of the reasons that I was banned from my clan. I ended up being stabbed and quartered by humans. I decided as maximum as I could, not let me fell in true love again.

"so, you and the succubus " the wolf decided to choose wisely his words to not made Regis feels embarrassed about the sexual context "you were just physically attracted?

"there was a moment that I let myself be convinced. I cared about her, but I was so involved in saving your Cirilla and your expedition. It's a feeling too dangerous for us" the vampire sipped his wine.

"Yen and Triss broke up with me too... well, I feel sorry for you, for all of us" the wolf kept his eyes on the floor.

"It would be possible to lose control over Dettlaff actions if he decides to dry every human's neck in Novigrad to stop his sadness and drown his grief once he gets enough straight"

"Don't be a pessimist vampire. My plan doesn't mean just go there. I want to stay in Dandelion's Inn. It will be a nice place for him to recover his trust in humanity. He would be with the ones who can fill his heart with hope again. I check on him earlier and he does not look good at all.

"As I said, the soup you gave him will help him to maintain him aware, but he needs blood to recover his straight and change into his humanoid form. He would not improve a bit, once he collapsed in sadness and grief.

"He can't change or heal because he is in an overwhelming heartache?"

"Sadly yes my friend. My blood or any human is what he needs. He is yes, a harmless vampire now. That's why I'm asking you, let me takes him far from man, let him have his darkest moments only in my company. It's dangerous and he can k-"

"You want him to dry you to death?" Geralt interrupted. Deciding to look to the vampire realizing how badly the other was shaking.

"I will accept it. Besides, I would not be here with you if it wasn't for him. it's the minimum I can do for returning the favor. Do you know what it does mean to a vampire?

"You become his blood-brother. I would like to listen more about your vampire customs" he said reaching his hand to grab Regis's wich was shaking on the bench.

"Perhaps another moment. Every second we pass together, Geralt I want to eternize and I will carry these memories with care till my true death. I want to be forgiven from all the atrocities I committed" curling himself, the vampire lowed his head in a defeated position.

"Oh! please, Regis! You did nothing wrong. You were an immature bat, everybody has their bad days" the wolf said, looking at his friend acting weird. His spine was all inclined forward hiding his face between his legs and arms now. He was shivering.

The vampire's body was overloaded in distress and contained sadness. Verging on fear, Regis knew his state was affecting his healing skills as his brother. wounds and his muscles were complete tenses.

Now with the cooling of the events and being close to his dearest witcher friend again. It seems his presence helps him to trust and loosen control over his emotions so trapped and hidden. the witcher had no idea how much he misses his loved wolf.

Struggling to look steady and strong since his reborn. Oh! no, no, he can't engulf over this fearful of loosing everting again thought now! Not now! Especially in from of Geralt. Regis could feel it coming like an unstoppable wave. The tears started to burn his eyes, which made him lowing his head away from the witcher's sights. He already wept that day. It was one of the main reasons he went out looking for Geralt's pajamas to inhaling his scent reaching for a desperate solace.

Regis was on the edge to collapse in tears again. He knew he needed more than a pajama to feel better. His shaking body was visible and he cursed himself. He was going to turn in his smoke form when a strong hand touched his back and slowly moved to his waist. In a calm movement as if he was asking in silent encouragement to let his body be guided by Geralt. Being taken from his position, the vampire forgot he was going to leave. When he saw how his body was involved with strong arms in a half hug.

"Look to our situation Regis, Dettlaff is resting in my bed in my house. Did you in all your vampire years, see a witcher letting an unstable dark vampire be close to friends in a city to save him?" the wolf said

"...Geralt" his voice was broke.

" I saw a friend asking for redemption" the witcher took a deep breath. his friend was fighting one of the worst battles against his feelings "He didn't become an insane beast. Not yet"

"Leave me, Geralt" he said leaving his hands from his face, but the vampire looked to the opposite side. seeing the trees in the distance "It's not easy. You are forcing me in an arduous dilemma, Geralt..." his voice was cracked. His throat hurts like fangs were withdrawing his blood.

"I'm here" the witcher encouraged his friend who did not let his face been seen.

"I would adore staying with you, Geralt" he swallowed painfully "But I prefer staying away for an undetermined time. Knowing we share the same living world. Leave me be, I can't put you and your friends in danger"

"You didn't see what I see. At the moment when you were inclined to kill Dettlaff in Telstra Mutha. You might just saw the beast with no salvation" this time when Geralt saw, he tried to make Regis sees him, putting a hand on the back of Regis's head.

"… Please, release me" the vampire wants to turn into his smoke form, but not while, Geralt was still holding him tight.

“I trust him. Please don’t go to this way where I can’t help you”

Regis started to lose his battle to hold his tears. Vampires can not show weakness, otherwise, he would become prey. In his culture was simple like that. he was afraid because he knows the witcher would allow his tear to fall. and the feeling of acceptance would endure even deeper his love for the witcher.

"... I don't remember or feel such intensity of pain and cold that crossed my blood and bones. When I was reborn by Dettlaff. An endless sadness of millions of souls made my heart bleed" Regis said. Moving away from Geralt. hugging himself with his eyes shut down. Whatever would happen he has no powers to leave anymore. He felt numb and shaky.

"Regis..." the witcher said in a low voice. Looking at his friend with worry.

"You were the first thing I remember in my first awakening moments. I got so attached to you. All the memories we shared were the main reason I moved forward beyond that deepness torture. I embraced this second chance, Geralt just to see you again!"

the vampire let the silence dominate. Not moving a bit, his back still to the witcher. it seems the seconds turned into years. The white-hair feels he needed to sai something "Regis. I feel sorry-"

"Don't treat me so kindly!" he shouted, his watery eyes meet the sad yellow. Showing his fangs in a desperate attempt to drive away from the witcher.

Instead, the witcher didn't see the threatening fangs. He just focused on his friend's bloodshot's eyes. looking how painful was his expression in contrast with his hateful words.

"Hey hey…" Geralt said in his softness voice he could make to cherish his desolated vampire "Thank you for share your feelings, but hey... Don't be so hard on you" the wolf said. It was clear his words weren't enough to tranquilize the other. The vampire was trembling between sorrow and indignation devouring his mind. 

The witcher moved his body in a tight hug which needed minutes to be accepted by the other. Regis let to comfort himself into Geralt's arms, pleased with the contact. Embracing the witcher like that made him feel blissful and protected. Closing his eyes adoring the pressure of the witcher's arms around his weak body, Regis allowed himself an irregularly breathe.

The white wolf started to rub the back of the vampire when his friend's mind collapsed in a pitiful wave of repressed pain broke free. The reasons for his friend's grief were deeper than he knows. He just hoped in time the old man would tell them to him. For now, he just needed to be there for his friend. Regis embraced him as his life depended on it.

Geralt barely was able to breathe by the iron grip, but he did not stop Regis or remember him that besides all was still a human. He heard a broken sob with was locked in the vampire's throat ready to be free, but the composure of the vampire didn't want to sound weak to his kind or he was too steady. That was so off of his character, that made the wolf also feels his own sadness for him. For all gods, his vampires were really emotional. What else Regis is suffering from?

"You can let it go..."

Gerald said moving his hand to the vampire's nape. Entering his fingers between the short grey hair and back to his nape in a soft loop. Lightly scraping the white skin to be felt over all the pain.

"You can cry, Regis"

The white wolf's words affected the older because, after that, he felt the sharp nails of Regis sink into his clothes. Listening to his vampire crying freely, it was not a normal noise as a human in their deepness sadness. It was like an animal. Using his throat to produces a noise further painful, cruel, and inhibitory of any hope that could be opposed.

Gerald stayed cherishing him for a long time. Sometimes, Regis tried to say something like an unsuccessful apology or explain himself to not upset even more Geralt for taking advantage. He didn't remember the last time he had broken free in sorrow and grief like that. He hates the helpless state of his mind.

It has been so difficult after he reborn. he just wanted to cry for the pain but instead of it, he chooses a flat look while his heart was trying to refind the pieces after it was broken. Loneness and coldness, Dettlaff was a powerful vampire, love-starved, but he never found been cuddled by the other. Asking for it was out of the question. If Dettlaff wanted to hug clean his tears away it should come naturally. It never happened. Sharing his blood with him was already a great way of showing care for his kind. Since he knows himself, he would never add by spontaneity any more worries over Dettlaff’s shoulders. He suffered in silence, for too many rules he decided to follow, too many restrictions, and Geralt?

By all the gods that humans believe, the wolf was able to tear apart every wall he built around his heart.

Regis remembers he started crying because of all memories from his first days when his consciousness started to process his last emotions before died. He woke up with Dettlaff forcing down his blood into his mouth. The pleasure was incontestable needed as the sorrows that grabbed him as a well know demon.

The tears soaked Geralt's armor and neck. The noise of crying transforms into a silent soft weep. The shed tears still running freely, but his shivering body looks more relaxed and in peace. Geralt slowly moved away his vampire to look at his face. His eyes were still close not ready to see Geralt. It tears the wolf apart to see him like this. He knows his friends have a lot of frustrations and regrets to deal with, but this was not the Regis he knows. He desired more than all now to help his friend to feel better.

The witcher holds Regis's face with suavity and started to dry his tears with the tips of his fingers. Receiving a deep breath from him, still with some difficulty. He did that, high vampires breaths to be aware of his surroundings or to ease their agony when in distress, sometimes when they are in completely relaxed exposing his trust. Once his vampire's face was dried. Still refusing to open his eyes, Geralt started to massage his both sideburns mutton chops, it feels so soft.

The vampire was sitting by himself accepting all the love he could get from his friend. It was a long time he almost forgets how calm he could be. Whatever Geralt was doing was relieving him. making his mind quiet, it was a really random massage, but he spuriously discovered he liked it. No one ever touched his face like that. He may end up discovering his most sensitive spot. In a positive reaction, he smiled unintentionally letting the comfort spread over his soul. Opening his eyes to see the cat yellow ones who were looking straight to him. The vampire was glad to see these intense eyes weren't showing worry but playful.

"For all the gods you humans believe, Geralt." he said in a hoarse voice "I'll go to Novigrad with you" he closed his eyes again, taking advantage of the fact that the wolf has not stopped. leaned over to the touch of the nails that was scratching his skin under his mutton chops.

"Are you alright? I can keep doing it to make you feel better. And if you will trust in my plans by my magic hands I will do it more often" the wolf said, enjoying to see how relaxed and pleasured was his friend was just by something so simple.

The vampire didn't answer instead, he let a few more minutes run like this. delighting dominate his emotions. In an impulsive movement, he reaches his hands with sharp nails to Geralt's face who stopped immediately what he was doing. Not disappointed, the vampire came closer approaching their faces together. Regis decided to reopen his eyes to see the wolf's face closer than he never did. Regis kissed his witcher's forehead, keeping his lips there needlessly longer.

"… Oh"

“I'm convinced, in time, I’ll tell you the true”

"That's my mysterious vampire. I can tell you it will not be today"

"I'm afraid to hurt your curiosity, but no. I can affirm the choices I have made will not disappoint me in any aspect" the vampire smiled showing all his fangs, creating some space between then "Thank you, Geralt"

"You would do the same for me." the wolf said, standing up. Touching for the last time the shoulder of the vampire. " Do you need help to go back?"

"Not this time, my friend"

The fire had already gone out. The half-moon and some torch the only ones providing some help to illuminate the way back to the house. It was time to get some good rest and the night was calm and cold.

Inside of the house, Regis grabbed the wolf's sleeve when he notices Geralt was planning to sleep with his mare.

"No way I will let you sleep outdoors"

"Alright then, but I want no time to wake me up tomorrow" his sentence was said when Regis guided him to share the guest room's bed "I'll be in the wall side. You can wake up after me." the witcher said, as Regis already was taking the space he wanted once he was still with the wolf's pajamas.

The witcher was changing into something more comfortable that found in the wardrobe "As you wish, I can make breakfast and talk to Dettlaff about our plan, once he is a bit hostile with you… for now" he added watching Geralt getting into the bed. He started to think more clearly if it was the right to think. For gods, he asked to sleep with the witcher. It will be just for sleep! He needs to control himself.

"You sure you still want to do this? I can sleep with Roach" the wolf said, covering himself with a heavy blanked creating a space to his friend to lay down. Watching the stagnant vampire at the same point, doubt runs through his eyes.

"And I with Dettlaff, but after what happened…"

"Just come here, old bat!" Geralt said lifting the blanked to Wellcome the vampire into a warm place next to him. Regis came without any more words.

The gray hair man lay down, making a soft sound when his head rested on the pillow, facing the ceiling, maybe it was a bad idea. His mind was still stuck in the memories where he was crying over his friend's shoulders. Weakness and shameless dominated his mind.

The witcher made sure the entire body of the vampire was all covered by the blanket. When he looked at the face of the vampire turning into a melancholy look, he grabbed his noise to mess up with his face putting all his hand to disturb the tensioned muscles.

Regis responded with a soft chuckle, his eyes closed in a joy reaction. Pushing all the sadness from his mind. When he reopened his eyes and saw the witcher looking to him with a small smile. He moved to give his back to Geralt. Letting his frame closer not but not enough to touch Geralt's skin. The barber-surgeon was gifted by an arm around his waist. The vampire smiled with pure delight. He loves to be cuddle. Sadly cuddling isn't part of the vampire culture to show affection, maybe one day he would show Dettlaff how this is so good

Emiel was glad that he chose Geralt to fill his heart again. In time he will let Geralt know it. After all, he was an exceptional being, and there was no way he could control his heart not to indulge in love. He just needed to be patient and read Geralt correctly. He fell asleep with a tenderly smile.

Geralt believes doing it he was protecting his friends from his own mind and made him remember he wasn't alone anymore. He just didn't know if he was doing it for myself too. He missed a warm body close to his even if it was his dear friend. He secretly loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to let a comment and let me know what do you think
> 
> I also would accept ideas. Put on the comments about what you would like to read!  
> If I judge it's not so far from my main idea, why not?


	4. Ready to set off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME!
> 
> I actually wrote most of this quite a while ago, but I was not feeling quite OK, still not ok... but I really need to share all this love.  
> I can't concentrate to review the 1st chapters where a lovely soul is helping me. Please give some days until I feel a bit more complete. I intend to finish this fic.

Regis wake up late the next day with a delightful heat over his body and soul. Appreciating how rested he was feeling, the memories from the last day came to his mind. Opening his eyes his vision was filed by a far asleep Geralt a few centimeters from his face. The wolf was holding his hands in a dear touch close to the wolf's chest. His mind engulfed in a welcome peace, he permitted himself to enjoy extending this moment as long as possible while studying every line and muscle contraction of the Wicher’s face completed relaxed. Geralt was handsomely attractive for his eyes. He would love to have the witcher just for him, especially now that the two sorceresses who the wolf deeply loved with all his heart abandoned him. The wolf couldn't choose just one to love and ended all alone. Regis just wonders if the wolf's love would be extended to him, an old male vampire. Well at least he cares about him, and for now, he will keep every moment like this with extreme affection.

The vampire looked to his hands between the man's bare hands, how many times has he seen the witcher without gloves? His skin was surprisingly soft, his fingers were close enough to sense the slow heartbeat of the witchers' heart. His long-nails that have already killed and held so many victims while they were screamed in panic while he was drinking until he gets drunk enough to forget his name. His past was dark and sinful. He kept watching his hands held so lovingly by Geralt. Warming his own heart thankful for abstaining from taking blood. No, he couldn't even imagine himself stuck in his addiction again, no one drop of blood would touch his lips again.

The though and hope made him moves his hands away from the heat of Geralt’s to rub the witcher hair till his shoulder. His friend's expressions changed, a long and noisy breath passed through his lips, instead of waking up the wolf relaxed even more. The vampire noticed he needed to cover better his smell, once he stopped to add his herbs on the water during his bath… thinking about that, it would be a good idea and a great breakfast will follow.

He moved slowly away from the bed letting the white-haired rest peacefully. Before leaving the room the older turned to gave a last look to his friend with joy. Regis let his clothing in Geralt’s room, where Dettlaff was there as also his bag with all herbs and his notorious scents of cinnamon and clove. A good check on his blood brother wouldn't be bad.

The beasty didn't change a bit into his human form, which was not a surprise to the vampire. Studying Dettlaff's frame he wouldn't change in any circumstance for as much as his mind was enduring in lost, grief, and fear. Also without blood to recover from the trauma from Syana stabbed him in his core still rushing over his system. He was awakened, but his body too heavy and weak to sits, but he was aware of the approach of Regis.

The gray vampire said nothing in the beginning, a soft smile formed in his face when he saw the empty bowl in the nightstand. Dettlaff had eaten all the soup that Geralt made for him. With a small hope, he decided to sit in the bed next to the beast who welcomed him with a questionable wave. Regis knows that his warm feelings toward Geralt had been shared with Dettlaff who didn't know he was in love with a monster slayer.

"In time, you will understand how. I deeply wish that you two would become friends. You two are my dearest ones." looking the monster who besides agonizing in bloodlust, kept his fangs away from his throat "I thank you for the respect. No matter how much I sleep my body isn't regenerating" Regis said with hurt.

The curse of being a powerful vampire is everting is overwhelming, the deep feelings followed by the thirst for blood to recover from profound damage in their soul and flesh. Being a high vampire was something more complicated than it should be. Both had reached their limits despite Regis was a little better because of Geralt, but his body gave him any reaction to heal his wounds, it started to afflict his mind.

Dettlaff was completely desperate, weak end hurt in a place smelling of oil against his kind. The energy pulsing from the silverswords hanging on the walls and the ingredients, parts of other monsters, and even vampires to made potions to help the monsters slave to succeed in his tasks. He let scape a struggled sob and a wave asking for help, to leave.

“Don’t worry about the witcher, I'm certain the smell of silver will become synonymous of protection instead of death. That is one of the amazing things about Geralt. I feel safe being here, but I recognize your concerns"

The vampire reaches his hands to massage Dettlaff’s palm. Knowing he was very sensitive in this spot.  
The answer was indeed well accepted.

"…" Dettlaff opens and closes his mouth, unable to speak, but his body relaxed and his mind was glad to finally receive a positive stimulus.

"We will travel to Novigrad" he sends a wave of hope to his brother "Geralt convinced me that it is better being surrounded by friends rather than staying alone. It worries me because of your uncertain behavior”

“…”

"Please, don't make me regret my selfish choice."

Regis stopped rubbing the dark vampire's hands seeing him coming closer and leaning his head in his chest. The Grey vampire felt his heart sunk and a shaky sensation of hurt. He couldn't believe he was determined to kill his blood brother, he felt his eyes burned. Dettlaff barely had the energy to move without trembling. The oppressive fatigue made every muscle of his body request double of his determination to move to his brother. Even though in his core a pure fear was tearing him apart. Dettlaff was at Regis's mercy deeply fearing the other reaction. Does he deserve to be forgiven?

“I still can’t forgive you, Dettlaff for all you have done," Regis said, besides his words sounded like a stab in the other's heart, he moved his fingers to rub the beast's lower face. “But I’m gratified, I was stopped by Geralt. You are my beloved blood-brother after all" the older came closer to put their forehead together.

Opening his arms around the beast, Regis permitted himself to hug the sad vampire. Lowing his face to rest on Dettlaff’s conjunction between his neck and shoulder “Maybe not now, but I hope my forgiveness will be accepted as well. Forgive me for my intentions and my lack of hope. I can't believe I was going to kill you" he tightened his embrace. closing his eyes.

The gray vampire felt an incontestable feeling of acceptance when he received a wave of compassion and above all forgiveness through the bond they share. Wanting desperate the same from Regis in exchange, but he didn't receive it. Regis was still offended for the butchering he caused in Beauclair.

The older vampire needs more time to forgive the other.he would no lie to himself just to make it easier. For now, he wants to lull Dettlaff's sorrows.

Even though his request was denied, Dettlaff did not move a bit. Fearing he would be conducted to bite the other and get all the blood he desperately desires.  
Considering the concern from the youngest, the barber-surgeon, tightened his embrace a bit, wanting to stay like that longer. He also allowed himself to rub the back os his dearest brother’s head. Reading his mind and feeling appreciation, Dettlaff was still a love-starved.

"Would you like a cup of tea instead?" Regis smiled remembering it was the first thing he offered to his brother in return for regenerated him.

A wave of excitement was everything Dettlaff could do to communicate. Missing the intence of the blue colors of Dettlaff's eyes, Regis decided to hold and lift the chin of the other.

Allowing all the weight of his head to fell into the support by the hands of his old brother. Relaxing all tension in his neck. Dettllaf missed and noticed it had been a long time since he didn't t have any affectionate interaction towards Regis. The mutual feeling of tenderness dominated both. It was always Regis who arranges a way to get all this contact and warm touching, it was so human.

The older vampire left the room to prepare the cup of tea after helped his brother sits in a comfortable position. Right after the tea was done, he backed to face Dettlaff, who accepted the hot drink with joy.

"Hmm, Who would say that Dettlaff likes mint’s tea?”

"…mm"

Dettlaff finished his drink fast, savoring the taste of the calming herb which warmed his palate. Laying down the beast was covered from his toes to shoulders by the other. Regis localized his clothes and his bag with all his medicines and herbs for his bath, with one last look over his brother, who was already sleeping, he left the room to prepare a welcome bath.

The water was warm and he deserved this moment just for him, the fragrance filled the entire place. Regis consent himself a soft and long moan when his bruised body was immersed in the warm water. Starting to touch and leisurely soaking his members and hair. He let out another sigh of relaxation the water run down his face, his eyes were close and his head was on the edge of the bathtub. Exposing the entire length of his supersensitive neck. Like all vampires, the neck of a high vampire was as oversensitive spot as his genital organs, if not even more. But as good as it was it as a mortal trigger. If he does not entirely trust the one who touches his neck, he would lose control over his body and may kill to defend himself.

Regis wanted to relieve his other kind of stress by a constant intimate touch over his sensitive spot between his legs apart. As soon as his breath races his blood started to run freely from his cuts that reopened. the vampire stopped when the smell of his blood hit his senses. The scent of Geralt's blood came to his mind. The memories when his lips almost hit his neck in the same fateful night when he fell asleep while Geralt was embracing him.

It was afflicting the vampire because he knows Geralt would give him whatever he needs. The vampire refuses with all his core the idea of asking the witcher’s blood to make his collapsed system back to work as it should do.  
Dressing his vest even more slowly than he dried his injured body. The towel was covered with his blood but relieved at least the blood flow has stopped. He closed his eyes with concern, keeping his natural vampiric scents deeply hidden under his powerful herbal scent. Feeling again is his comfort zone, the vampire won't let the witcher sniff blood and death, with grievously is his real scent. It was time to make breakfast.

Geralt woke up when he finally was tired of being in bed. He forgot how many times he forced his body to go back to sleep. The reason was that he wanted to say he had slept a lot. However, his back was hurt by the prolonged rest without need. He dressed his Kaer Morhen armor, which was although quite fair his most comfortable and recognizable light armor. It would be a great day. Oh yes, by the sweet aroma in the air, Regis was already eating the vampiric bread that he made.

His hunch was confirmed when he entered the kitchen, and a starveling vampire was eating quietly at the small table.

Regis didn't move or notice he was no more alone, his thoughts are wandering somewhere in concern "... I see you found the blackberry jam"

"Oh!.." he needed extra seconds to find his voice "Delicious, isn't it? It's quite impossible to stop. I'm afraid I ate your slice of bread with it. I sincerely was expecting to see you this afternoon my dear friend" cleaning his lips the vampire pause chewing the last piece.

"I tried, but as you can see my back scream in pain. How do you vampires deal with it?"  
"Do you mean lying down for centuries in a coffin? Like the mysticism created by men about vampires? I have to cogitate we just don't share the same way of pain" well he was lying, he was in pain, but not for oversleep "permit me to prepare something for y-"

"Next time, Regis. We are leaving today to Novigrad. Some arrangement needs to be done".  
“Arrangements? oh my my! It sounds you have a plan that doesn't follow be on a horse's back to there" the vampire stands up" your guest was already informed about it. does my help is necessary?

"Come on Regis! I can be really bad with emotions, but I'm not the kind who would make a friend who barely can stands, hide on a horse" it was too late when Geralt notice he just called, Dettlaff a friend in the spoken voice. Geralt bits his tongue

"I see…" the vampire didn't miss it and notice how spontaneous Geralt called his brother. He did his best to not smile.

"Prepare Dettlaff and buy some food for our trip," Geralt said looking for some coins and giving it to the vampire "With some luck I will bring a big surprise. Do not worry I will eat in the way"

The vampire didn't reply noticing how anxious his friend was. Following with the eyes Geralt's back, Regis saw his friend leaving on the back of Roach. Rubbing his hands an, automatic action that he administrates to calm himself. There is plenty of things he needs to prepare and take care of.  
The sun was starting to touch the mountain on the horizon, signaling there was still a few hours till the nightfall. Geralt arrived in Corvo Bianco in a horse-drawn covered carriage by two black horses with a wide smile when he saw Regis waiting for him. The barber-surgeon expression was in pure delight followed by a not contained wow.

"My apologies Geralt, but I have to reduce the compliment that you directed to me of being a good inducement"

"Thanks for that fake high vampire head that's all" Geralt said, leaving the carriage to stop in front of th  
e vampire "Anna Henrieta wanted to stuff it and added to her collection. I know how it sounds to you, but she is more than happy to help me"

"Indeed! I thank you and all the gods, that humans believe, is not Dettlaff's head there" a repulsive feeling rushed making him move back.

"..." the witcher couldn't stop staring his friend in relief.

The vampire noticed Roch, who came next to the carriage " Still you must accept my compliments dear friend. I only see these carriage  
s been used by Baronesses and Madams. A little fancy for me, but it won't attract unwanted attention?"

"Concern as always my vampire friend. Besides your worries, I found it very convenient to put a small mattress to make Dettlaff comfortable.

"How lovely! "Regis sounds warm, he had to control his impulses to hug his dear witcher, he needed to move to distract himself "Everything is ready. I will get the mattress and all the items. Would you like to help Dettlaff inside?

"Me? but h-"

"I trust you. Besides, he and you will have to get along if you want to travel to Novigrad" The older gave a look to Geralt who was tense.

"He is upset cause I saved him. Can't tell it's easy to understand him. could you tell him to not attack me?"

"Geralt of Rivia I'm certain he will just be fine, little grumpy and sparky. Nothing to worry"

Dettlaff was listening to both whiles feeling Regis's happiness besides all the worries around Geralt and him. The old vampire was practically begging him to get to know this witcher. He had to listen over and over again all the stories his Blood-brother wanted to share about this monster slayer. During his long nights with, Regis, Dettlaff notices the other reserved a special voice tone every time he is pronouncing Geral's name of describing his dearest friend.

Some times he thought the vampire was just stupid and living in a love fantasy. The way Regis said, the witcher was cleary strait, and have been just a good friend to him. Which makes sense the other never had friends who hugged him close and care. He always saw the older vampire hanging out with the hooligans and punk friends. Regis has a terrible recognition between what is just friendship and love.

Geralt is eager for sex and had slept with the hotness and the greatness sorceress, women. He just nods not wanting to kill his brother's heart with reality, that he has no chance. Now he wonders if was him, who was living a fantasy, he was truly stupid for believing in it. A possibility to feel content again, looks far away from his reality, now.

He barely understands why Regis loves this modified human so much. Regardless this witcher was special in comparison to others he faced since he felt in this bitter world. The beast opened his mouth when the door was opened, he truly wanted to leave, but not in the witcher's arms. Why bloody Regis was allowing this to happen? The wolf notices his concerns about his approaching, but instead of assuming an intimidating position, the brooding vampire looked at the floor.

"We already know this is in some way a playful Regis's plan" Geralt started coming close to the bed "Are you ready to leave? You can't worry about me hurting you after all. Why do you remain in your beast form?" he asked, knowing the other will ignore him.

"…" He wanted to split this man in two. Why didn't he cut down him? Now he is offering hope in a world that does have space for him.

The witcher notices in a sustained way he could read the other's mind or sort off.

Bloody Regis might be smiling somewhere. Knowing he wouldn't manage to filter the vampire silent language, cause he knows his friend can do it. Instead of it the witcher notices in a sustained way he could feel the other's mind or sort off. He tried out.

"Yeah, because you are not the only one with these exclusive feelings," Geralt said, the answer came naturally "Regis has considerations for you, same as me after saved you. I believe we started wrong. I was serious when I said I would save a monster if possible. It's what I'm doing now.

"..." he wanted to make this witcher shut up.

"You asked a monster slayer for help at the dinner because you were unaware of Syanna's plan. You were motivated to be alive after all this bloody mess you made because you wanted to be with her in the end"

The beat was between painful grief and a pure rage that start to race his heart, pushing all his power to move against Geralt, he wanted the witcher to attack him back. Receiving this care, kind was repulsive he was not worthy of forgiveness or help.

"Not going to fight you and not letting you destroy yourself too. Why are you giving up?" the witcher said slowly approaching the damaged vampire "Please you are important to my friend, he needs you. Don't you dare put me and Regis against you again, you'll lose!

Dettlaff was giving a shit to what the wolf was talking about. The bloody witcher saved Syanna with a magic ribbon, whit made him promise he would make her pay for what she did. Geralt saw his claws going through the colorful papers when Rena, no, Syanna disappeared before the fatal strike by the vampire's claws. Geralt kills murders, if so why the bloody hell he didn't kill him? The young vampire hated himself by the humiliating position he lays. Pathetic as much as a wounded animal, abused, lost. He desperately wants to disappear from this unwelcome world.

"Ha! I can't believe you still want to fight me. Come on, attack me or accept the fact you will carry that burden like a horrendous scar"

The beast jumped from the bed without grace overthrowing some books from the bookshelf. His longs claws rose towards the witcher's chest. Suddenly a spasm hit his muscles forcing him to bend painfully to the floor. The claws hit the ground and a horrible sound comes out of the beast's throat, hurtful, and afflicted. Using the bed to support this body up, raising his claws again Dettlaff came to attack again.

Instead of fell pain a heavy noise and a floor oscillation were felt by the witcher's feet.

Fighting a lost battle against his limited body to push forward, the vampire's hand leaned breathless on his shoulder, without strength. Falling to his knees.

The witcher relaxed too soon when slowly his eyes captured a flash in slow motion of the beast's fangs meeting his neck. Stunning by the surprise the man expected this time for the true pain. It didn't hit him, nor even the smell of blood. Pressing against his neck, only the tips of Dettlaff's teeth were felt. Dettlaff was devoid of strength that permits him to even open a single cut on the fragile skin. The saliva ran over the wolf's neck. The vampire's fangs scraped repeatedly in futile attempts to break open his skin in search of his blood, with no success.

Dettlaff gave up when the exhaustion hit his impulse temper. Crying, the beast felt numb and disgusted with himself in a sad trembling frame. His claws and face were down reaching for a minimum dignity left. He was a mess begging for mercy.

"I'm not giving you even a drop of my blood for someone so ungrateful as you, but if you want to stop me. Do it now!"

The witcher stands up and came closer to the beast who was immovable, destroyed. Reaching his hand, the wolf grabbed the long-clawed hand with came easily to his troth. The sharps claw was positioned by the wolf to be pointed to his fragile neck. Dettlaff just needed the minimum effort to cut the veins full of blood. Taking with him the witcher's life.

"…" The dark vampire was unsure now, the rage was gone. He, after all, wishes to Regis a good eternal life. Dettlaff restrained himself to not become the one who would bring more suffering to his blood brother. He wanted to stop this heavy feeling that was becoming more and more impossible to hold in his chest.

Gods, he wanted to cry in front of his own dead body.

The act was brave enough to make the vampire itself stop breathing in shock. Since he was catching all the information about his surroundings every second by breathing fast in high distress. His lungs stopped to work until Dettlaff started to move his fingers. The witcher grip has confidence, not even shaking and he stayed supporting his deathly claws to his fragile skin. Scraping the witcher's neck he let some white traces, the vampire could feel that this time he had the strength to truly hurt the man in front of him.

The man released the dark vampire's hand, instead of moved forward or draw his blood, Dettlaff's hand remained there. Gripping the neck of the witcher as if he was going to break it. He moved down to man's chest stopping by where his heart was. Dettlaff's hand could feel the heartbeat of the wolf. He liked how it feels and he promised himself he will keep the heart of the witcher beating for long as possible for a dearest friend. The fast rhythm is different from his vampire's heart, but still, it is far unlike any human.

"…" his ego was utterly sharp. Always he had to look unfailing and stoic. A dark creature that has to live in a complex cruel society build by his kind.

Living in the world where he pushes his limits dealing whit hate and unaccepted from everyone just because of his nature. It made him turn into something rough and careless. But from inside Dettlaff is just a scary and sad vampire which made his heart tied in self-pity. Geralt know it and it made the dark vampire fear the man even more.

Dettllaff gave everything he had to that woman. For the first time, he could be himself, show his love, his devotion like there was no end. He was so happy to have someone, sharing a bed ad all the moans they experienced. Waking up to be gifted all mornings to look Rena, and get lost in her welcome sweet perfume. Since Dettlaff knows himself he always has been starving, starving for love. He wanted to be fully accepted for what he is. Mis mind was full of sweet lies.

"You are a very intriguing vampire," the wolf said, pushing back the deadly claws away from his heart "I'm afraid we are making Regis wait for us for so long"

Geralt was expecting the usual silence from the other, but instead, he heard a low vibration that came from Dettlaff's throat, not an angry or threatening, but a sympathetic more like a purr of a cat. Geralt was curious about the soft sound. Didn't know vampires could do it. Can Regis also make it?

The witcher approached the youngest vampire in his ultimate form, suddenly the soft sound he was making turned into a deep growl.

"Did you change your mind?" the wolf kneeled before the beast "listen, I'm sorry for what happened. You don't need to feel unsafe. Stop feeding this grief. Syanna's still alive, yes, but her destiny is worst than dead. She is in prison. Sad and cleaning the floor smelling like sh-"

"I have to admit that this way of persuading Dettlaff to turn back to his humanoid form will not affect him" he uses a calm voice to not startle the man.

"Regis"

"Your deductions are incredibly assertive, Geralt" Regis came closer.

The contrary to receive a positive reaction from Dettlaff, the vampire curled in a position of self-protection, clearly in ache. Geralt is alarmed and faced his friend waiting for an explanation. Instead, he just saw a disgusted look on those black eyes. The white wolf reached a hand to the blanket next to him and put around the black vampire. Covering him neck to toes surprisingly was accepted whit a long breathe. His non-expression face still aiming the floor

"What is that?" he urged to know.

"Dattlaff and I share a bond a connection through the blood he shared with me. I sensed his desire for your blood"

"Did you send him a mental order or something?"

"Likely, but he ignored it. glad he is no more than a pitiful vampire in this weak state"

Geralt knows, his friend is overprotective, but this?

"Regis, please. I understand you still not forgiven him, but I… "he couldn't find the worlds. Also, he didn't want to defend the beast's actions, as he usually did when Ciri was a kid.

He understood his friend's behavior completely when his eyes met the dark ones for the second time. His friends were afraid of losing the wolf again and he will sacrifice and fight for him again if needed.

"Dettlaff… It's ok. Regis just needs more hugs"

The vampire had already a monologue to break free from his tongue, but instead, he forced his mouth shut. While supporting eye contact with his friend with a calm expression.

Regis was nervous quiet when he offered his help to the witcher to lift Dettlaff and carry him till the horse-drawn carriage, where the mattress was ready. Observing his body language the old vampire was visibly disturbed.

They entered the carriage and with all care laid down the beast on the mattress who made a distress noise. The Mattress just fits right in the interior of the fancy carriage. It was big enough for all of them to sleep with Dettlaff and also there was a little wooden window that allows anyone from inside to talk to the driver and see the scenery.

The interior of the carriage was cozy and is made of dark timbers which made the space dark and calm. Just perfect for the vampire's taste who wants to rest.

It is stacked neatly next to the door a big container with loads of foods and every aid supplement, that Regis thought are important for their trip, impressed the witcher. it was an impressive quantity of items that Geralt could recognize some of them. Regis intends to brew something very peculiar with all these chemical ingredients with all the equipment as well. What this bloody vampire was planning to concoct? Besides, he saw vast food which he enjoys.

Dettlaff was in bad humor "You will enjoy Dandelion, wait to see his songs and I'm sure we will write one or one hundreds of poems and ballads about you, Dettlaff" Geralt tried to soften his mood. Looking to inside the carriage where Regis was holding and giving him a soft massage.

The white wolf noticed, after some minutes, his old friend looks calmer and let his regular concerns fell on his face as usual. Also was almost impossible not to notice Regis's love and devotion for the other. He murmured something in Dettlaff's ear while rubbing the dark vampire's chest gently with an expression of pure passion.

Geralt felt his throat tighten a bit and a sudden sadness hit his heart. Before he could understand why such feelings hit him, his friend finally answer.

"Dandelion is a great friend and I'm curious about his reaction, I mean Dettlaff is a classical vampire you humans love to write about. But let's make sure to keeps Dettlaff stories in low profile till he gets to use about you know, Dandelion's humor"

"I just believe it the right humor Dettlaff needs"

"Me too my friend. you have no idea how I miss the old times, but please stop it. It starts to make my fangs hurt with the emotion"

"Ha! You always were the most emotional one. Do you remember when all the alcohol hits the brain of our friends? Even you couldn't help smiling in the shadows with our jokes and no sense" He gasped in surprise when the vampire came to his direction.

"I shall stay with you, my friend. If you don't mind" the vampire looked to Geralt who noded. Letting the other alone, he gave a last look at Dettlaff, before closing the door.

The road of Tousant was nice and smooth. Guiding the two horses was easy. Regis was serious with a steady look since they started to move. one hour later. The white wolf always found peace in the silence, but looking his friend made him uncomfortable. Wondering if the vampire didn't want to sleep or was too worried to share his concerns. The day was getting a little chill when he notices Regis was completely unhappy with the cold, with his eyes closed tightly.

"Don't you think you were a bit tough over your brother?"

“…”

“Come one. You can start your monologue”

"I thought I was going to lose you again!" the oldest snaped. Despite his answer was in a low voice, his heart raced. He needed some minutes to calm "Before you arrive, I told him to give you a chance. I'm sadly disappointed that even after what you did. He still wants to get killed by attacking you. He doesn't know how it hurts me. I care for him. But certainly, I would choose to be on your side again, as all my choices would be on your side. Always.

Geralt felt his heart tight again. He merely understood what he did to deserve such a loyal vampire. Listening to his friend's declaration makes him feel at an edge of feelings he doesn't understand but it hurts in a certain way.

"I want him to enjoy the world as I had the opportunity. And before you complain about how it ended I assure you, it was one of my best times and memories. It may sound out of my compressibility and elongate way to describe my reactions, but in one world it was gratifying"

"Glad to know, my dear friend"

" I'm working on him. Dettlaff's mind it's still unconditionally. Primitive if you permit me been a bit rude with him" he stopped. letting the silent fall oven him for some minutes "I still can't believe what he did. Why did he let me behind when I was still in need, recovering? I was alone and worried... " he was losing his voice when a deep and captivating voice wakes him up from his pain.

"Don't overthink it. You will forgive him with time. You are not alone anymore my dear vampire friend. Not alone.

Regis just wants to hug and please the man. Instead, he reached his hand to the witcher's lap. The witcher was needed extras minutes to notice the welcome heat on his leg by the soft contact from his vampire's hand. Keeping his hand on the exactly injured witcher's leg that still hurts during rainy days. The white-haired man returned by pulling Regis to lend into his body and as quick as the touch was offered, the vampire relaxed his head on Gerald's shoulders. Holding the leach with one hand, the wolf held the vampire's hand over his leg.

"I'm here, with you"

"I'm afraid you were right, I need more hugs"

"..." Geralt said nothing.

Appreciating the sunset with his left side warming up by a half-asleep vampire, who was using him, as a pillow. He had noticed how peaceful travel become when he realized how quiet was his chatterbox old bat. Observing his friend with a glace, he saw the vampire was smiling with closed lips looking their hands as two lovers. The idea of him dating a male sounds onward, but at the same time, it was Regis. This bloody vampire always made his heart pulse a bit faster. Enjoying the peace and safety that only two vampires can provide the minutes turn hours without his consent.

Dettlaff was trying to concentrate on anything, carnage, the smell of burning bone, toys, no matter what he could not stop feeling. Since he woke up with these sensations that his blood brother was sending in waves through their bond was crushing him. He knows it wasn't Regis falt it was just too intense to him not absorb. He shouldn't interrupt or ruin this beautiful moment that the oldest vampire was appreciating with all care. He deeply felt guilty for not been on his side longer while Regis was still regenerating. He had no desire to pull the attention to himself at all, but he let it scape after holding it for hours.

He could feel the devoting love from his brother to the witcher. It made him feel alone and a sad wave overcomes from his bleeding heart and dominated his body till his bones.

`I will be forever alone here in the dark` he murmured, hugging himself fighting the tears that won't come tonight. Giving himself up to sleep and make himself comfortable into his friend's lap when suddenly he started up. Tensing all his muscles he looked to Geralt, who also had received the despairing call of the wounded vampire inside the chariot

"Go, go for him" It seems he also could fell a connection with Dettlaff's mind.

Regis didn't need to wait for the horses to stop. He turned into a gray mist and entered the cozy carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ME TOO!
> 
> Please comment! and made an old vampire like me know what you think about.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, and Grammar is not my higher score.  
> Feel free to correct me or tell me what do you think about it!


End file.
